The primary objective of the proposed research is to determine the affects of an off-keyboard training program on older pianists. The potential benefits of such a program were investigated in a preliminary study which supported the use of off-keyboard training. Subjects using the off-keyboard program (N=40) will be compared to those using traditional key-board methods (K=40) an a non-piano playing group (N=20). Musical performance will be evaluated using volume and tempo keyboard tests. Physical affects of piano training with and without off-keyboard training will be examined in terms of flexibility, strength, pain and stiffness while psychological effects will be investigated in terms of life satisfaction and boredom proneness. In addition, the effects of piano training with and without off-keyboard training will be investigated. All test will be conducted prior to and following an sight week training period and again 8-weeks after completion of the program. Practice and exercise times will be monitored and compared to score changes for all parameters investigated using correlational and multivariate analysis of variance technique.